Aly, Dependent
by karmakaze
Summary: An alternate ending to Amy, On Her Own. Marilyn Kaye owns replica. This story has more potential, in my mind, than my others do, which is why I posted it. What if the Organization didn't give up after Sebastien and Nine died? What if not all of the Am
1. Aly

Aly, Dependent

**An Alternate Ending to Amy, On Her Own**

"Can you get my genes back to the condition they were in before the marker was turned off?" Amy asked Adrian, hoping that the ten-year-old boy's procedure was the miracle she had been hoping for.

            "There are no guarantees," Adrian said.

            "_Amy!_" a voice shouted from behind them.

            Amy didn't need her genetically enhanced abilities to be able to hear him, or to know that it was Mr. Devon.  Irritation built up within her.  She didn't want to be rescued, nor did she want Mr. Devon to go home and tell Nancy what she was about to do.  "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

            "Amy, you have to go home!  You don't know what this procedure will do to you!  It's not safe!" he told her.  "Remember on the island?  The treatment might be similar to the one given to Thirteen…it could wear off, and have dangerous side effects."

            Dangerous side effects?  To Aly's treatment?  Amy hadn't considered that before, but it didn't bother her.

            Adrian yelled for some guards, who attempted to remove Mr. Devon.  And, as much as Amy wanted another chance at being who she once was, she had to follow him, just like she had when she came with Tasha.  So, she did.

            "Amy, what were you doing?" he demanded, once outside.  "You're fine now, what's the problem?"

            "I'm fine, but that's all," Amy responded.  "I used to be able to help people before, and now I'm nothing.  This may be my only chance to become who I once was, and I want to take it!"

            Mr. Devon shook his head reproachfully.  "Amy, you know as well as I do that the procedure is dangerous.  The other clones seem fine with the changes, and in time, you will be too."

            Amy doubted that, but said nothing.

            Inside the building, Adrian contacted the Organization.  They had anticipated that Amy would return, but they hadn't expected to lose her so quickly.  "It's Adrian," he said.  "The subject left with Devon.  Why don't we just go with my approach, and create new clones with stronger abilities than the Project Crescent ones?  Can't we just accelerate them like you did to Number Nine, the one who died?"

            "We have another plan, actually," the man said.

            The phone went dead.

            At home, Amy sat at her computer, and continued to e-mail the other clones.  Personally, she was sick of hearing the other nine former members of the elite praising these changes.  Out of curiosity, she wondered how Aly had been keeping up.  Maybe she could even talk to her about what it was like to want perfection, but not to have it.

Amy7- Hi, Aly.  Are you on?

Amy13- Yea, what's up?

Amy7- Have you been going through any changes lately?  I'm just curious.

Amy13- OMG!  How did you know?  A couple of weeks ago, I was tripped in the middle of the hallway, and hit my head.  And, somehow, the bruise was gone by the time I reached my class.  The next day, in gym, I was able to do a hundred and twenty consecutive cartwheels!  I've gotten As on just about everything lately, and I really think that maybe I _am _getting stronger this time!  This is _so _cool!

            Amy was shocked.  Even _she _had never been able to do that!  What did Amy Six say that she used to be able to do?  Forty-two?  Still, maybe Aly was just exaggerating to show off.  Also, Amy hadn't _been _there, so she couldn't know if Aly's bruise was that severe, or if Aly's grades had really been too bad beforehand.

Amy7- Really?  Because I'm not like that anymore.  I recently got an B on a French test, and I can't run as fast, or jump as high.  The other Amys are saying the same things, that they're losing their abilities.

Amy13- That doesn't make any sense!  Why would you?

Amy7- I don't know yet.  I don't want to tell my mother, or she'll worry.

Amy13- I have to go, my dinner is here.

Amy7- Bye.

Amy13- Bye.

            Well, _that _was odd.  If all of the Amys lost their abilities, how could Aly's suddenly appear?  It didn't make any sense!  The more Amy thought about it, the more confused she became.

Memo From the Director: _The remaining genetically altered clones were found to be ineffective.  We have concluded that a single Amy and Andy will be sufficient to achieve our goal.  From the females, we have selected Number Thirteen to be our subject._

Re: From the Director: _How can that be?  Amy, Number Thirteen?  I thought that there were only twelve?  And, which Andy will be used._

Memo From the Director: _That remains undecided.  We will come to that decision tomorrow, at the 7 o'clock meeting.  _

Re: From the Director: _How will we prevent the others from interfering? _

Memo From the Director: _I have been assured that the others will not be an issue._


	2. Plan

            _How could this have happened?  _Amy wondered, as she returned upstairs after dinner.  She understood that the Organization wouldn't want the perfect abilities residing in _her_, the unruly clone, but she still couldn't understand _why _Aly was the clone they chose.  _Oh_, Amy thought.  _Because she wanted powers so badly…and she'll do anything to keep them.  _

            With that in mind, Amy raced up the stairs.  The Organization knew that Aly was naïve…and they were going to use it against her to reach their goals.  She _had _to warn the others; Mr. Devon, Five, _somebody _had to help her. 

            But when she reached her computer, it seemed as if someone else had gotten to this bit of information before she had.  And, for once in her life, it wasn't Five.

Amy12- You may or may not be aware of this, but for some reason, the Organization has given clone powers to Number Thirteen.  You might remember her as Number Three, but, from what I've heard, Three died in the New York hospital.  The Organization didn't know about Thirteen, evidently, and that's why they mistook her for Three. 

            What you probably _don't _know is that while we are getting weaker, Thirteen is getting stronger.  Aly is now superior to all of us, and the Organization plans to use that to their advantage.

            I have nothing against Thirteen, but she _is _very gullible.  I think it would be best if we got her out of the way as soon as possible.  If we can't turn off her powers soon…then I think we'll have to get rid of her.

            Another Amy responded.

Amy05- _Thirteen_?  I wouldn't have guessed…but if you think about it, it makes perfect sense.  No, Twelve, we are _not _going to "eliminate" her, we are going to figure out what it took to bring _her_ back, so that we can bring _ourselves _back to power.  We _want _Aly to be perfect, because we have to be able to _fight _them.

Amy07- Are you sure that's the best idea?  I mean, how are we going to get 13 to agree to this?  And…if we have powers, they can use us, can't they?

Amy10- I don't CARE what Thirteen thinks!  If I'm not performing better by tomorrow, I'm going to get fired!  And you better come up with a plan before that happens.

Amy05- This is beyond your acting problems, Aimee.  If the Organization uses Aly, then that could put us _all _in jeopardy.  Aly seems to be getting too powerful for her own good.  We need to do something.  Look…I don't think our homes are safe anymore.  Our parents and families are tracked, and the last thing we want is for the Organization to find us again.


	3. Dependent

Chapter Three, Dependent 

Sitting by the edge of the pool, with the other shivering level two girls, Aly began to wonder if she had ever really been "normal," or if she had been something below that. Physically, she would have to work pretty hard to beat the competition, unless the game was volleyball. But mentally, Aly had never been a part of the elite. It was strange, now, how her body didn't feel any different, but somehow whenever she rose into action, it seemed as if she had the power of an Olympic athlete or a genius backing her up.

"Hey, Aly," Jasmine Peters sneered as she walked by the squirming level twos. "You know, I'm really sorry to hear that you messed up that _dive _last week," the sneering blonde laughed as she sat beside Aly. "You know, once you learn to dogpaddle, the rest gets a lot easier."

For a brief moment, Aly felt as if she were no longer looking into the face of her school rival, but into the eyes of another Amy. A constant reminder that she was too weak, too hopeless, too young, too naïve, the runt of the litter, the weakest link on a perfect chain. As often as she tried not to resent her sisters, it was all too much to bear. Aly was _not _weak, she was a late bloomer. And the events of the past week had proved it. But the one thing she had always wanted came too late. By now, she was psychologically fatigued. She hated how Nine never had to come to terms with who she was. She hated how Aimee went right back to her life of fame and fortune after becoming emotional again. She hated how Seven could do _anything _Aly could, only better. And she hated how Five always got to be the leader. Lastly, she hated the fact that _she_, Aly, had defeated the director. Not Seven. Not Five. _Her_. But who, would she suppose, got the credit?

Aly wasn't a generally aggressive person, but she had felt as if a surge of anger had been growing inside of her for a long time, ever since she met her "twin" sister. "I am _not _weak," Aly sighed.

"It gets easier, trust me," Jasmine grinned.

Without warning, Aly leapt to her feet and pushed the girl into the pool.

"Aly!" a girl shrieked. "What did you do that for?"

"Damn," another girl gasped.

Aly just stared into the water, unsure of whether to be petrified or thrilled at what she had done.

Jasmine rose, screaming with shock and fury. "I'm going to get you for this!"

But Jasmine never caught up with Aly. In fact, no one even saw her leave.

Amy Candler sat in the kitchen, eating dinner with her mother and Dr. Dave, when the phone began to ring.  
"Don't answer it, Amy," her mother warned her. "Whoever it is, they can call back later."

Amy nodded, and continued to eat. But when the phone stopped ringing, Amy knew that whoever it was definitely _couldn't _call back later.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Kendricks, Aly's mother. I know she was friends with Amy a few years ago before we moved, and I was just wondering if Amy's there. Because I called the school and they haven't my daughter since third period."

Without thinking, Amy dived for the phone. "Hello?" Amy breathed.

"Amy?"

"Yes, this is Amy. Aly's _missing_?" Amy breathed.

"I just don't understand this," Mrs. Kendricks sighed. "Why would Aly be gone, if you and the other Amys are still here?"

Amy knew the answer, but wasn't sure if Mrs. Kendricks was ready for it. "The other Amys and I lost our abilities," Amy breathed. "For some reason, the Organization took them from us, and gave them to Aly."

"Oh my God," Mrs. Kendricks sighed. "Then…where do you think my daughter is?"

"I have no idea," Amy breathed, hating to feel so hopeless.

"Aly's _missing_?" Five spat onto the phone. "Great, that's just great!"

"Do you think the Organization took her?" Amy asked.

"Do you think it _didn't_?" Five asked incredulously. "Where _else _would Aly be?"

Amy began to shudder. "Five, I don't know…I just don't know…I mean, they're probably smart enough not to use the island. The labs have been shut down…it was on the news. But maybe now that the Organization is gone, it would be okay to report her missing. Don't you think?"

Five shrugged. "Um…Seven? What if she wasn't caught?"

Amy didn't understand what Five was saying. "Of _course _she was caught. Why would Aly just run away?"

"Why would Aly take unnecessary risks with her life under the false pretence that she's invincible? Gosh, Amy, I don't know," Five said sarcastically.

Amy went pale. "We have to find Aly."


End file.
